Complejos de Adolescente
by narusasu25
Summary: Todos tenemos complejos y dudas a esta edad. Lo que mejor se puede hacer (como es éste el caso) es preguntarle a tu mejor amigo - Daisuga Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Ohya ohya! he vuelto nuevamente, más pronto que nunca.**

 **Es que no me aguanto de esta cosa.**

 **No estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas explícitas ni nada, ni tampoco es que esto lo sea, pero estos chicos me vuelven loca.**

 **Amo el Kagehina, pero el Daisuga me enloquece de una manera impresionante. Ay, ya, yai.**

 **Sin más estupideces, estos personajes tan ricos le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate-sensei, así que a él el amor por tantos niños exquisitos.**

 **Gracias por entrar aquí.**

 **Soy Ally, por cierto. Gracias gracias.**

 **Complejos de Adolescente.**

 _No sé si es correcto o no esto de ser virgen a los 17 años. Se supone que debes esperar a que te cases y, lo que sea que tus padres te dicen cuando pequeño, pero eso no ocurre. Aunque, claro, a veces uno tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no te das el tiempo para buscar a alguien, sobre todo cuando el tercer año escolar y los campeonatos te consumen el tiempo libre._

 _No sé cómo será en la ciudad, pero en Miyagi hay todo tipo de chicas. De esas que son tiernas y consideradas con quien les gusta y, de esas que les da lo mismo quién sea el chico. Yo me he topado con varias de las últimas, lo que hizo darme cuenta que no era común que yo jamás lo hubiera hecho. Tampoco es un tema que, como hombre, puedas hablar con tus amigos. Sé que Koushi algo me diría, pero tampoco es que sepa mucho del tema. Nunca ha tenido novia, al igual que yo._

 _Sé que debería sentirme bien en el ambiente diario. Los chicos de primero son de lo mejor y con los de siempre nos llevamos muy bien. Las chicas nos ayudan en la prácticas y todos mejoramos de a poco, pero es como si algo faltara. La necesidad de conocer la sensación es abrumadora y me molesta todo el día, ¡cómo si jamás me hubiera gustado alguien o, no sé! tampoco quiero estar pensando que tengo la necesidad urgente de tener sexo con alguien. Ni siquiera es algo que me complique demasiado, pero el vacío de telenovela que me molesta tanto no se irá nunca, al parecer._

El conflicto adolecente se resume en algo como eso.

Era bastante estúpido, para ser claro.

Por esos días, aún estábamos a la espera del Campeonato de Primavera. Todo parecía ser normal entre discusiones de Kageyama contra Hinata o Tsukishima, gritos de Nishinoya y Tanaka, mis pérdidas de paciencia y la extraña tranquilidad que causaban las palabras de Sugawara. Quedaban un par de días de prácticas intensivas y las clases se volvían cada vez más pesadas.

Cada noche, volvíamos a casa todos juntos, aunque casi siempre Shouyo y Tobio se quedaban practicando hasta tarde. Yo pasaba cansado y pensando en el tema que nos concierne. Por las miradas de Suga pude notar que ya se había dado cuenta que tenía algo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo ya, como siempre. Me arrancaba cada vez que quisiera tocar el tema, pero esa noche no pude evitarlo. Dijo que se quedaría en mi casa, lo que era muy común desde primer año. Camino para allá, comenzó con el asunto.

\- Estás tenso Daichi, ¿qué te ocurre? - me golpeo con su brazo para llamar mi atención distraída. Ahora no podía salir corriendo.

\- No me pasa nada. Estoy preocupado por el campeonato, solo eso - no sonaba muy convincente, como se suponía que debería.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto o algo? - sonreía tan brillante, como siempre. Nunca le he podido mentir.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber tanta estupidez? no es nada especial, en serio - estábamos cerca de mi casa y me detuve a sacar una bebida de una máquina. Le saqué una a él también y seguimos caminando.

Me miraba algo preocupado.

\- Lo que sea que te preocupe me interesa saberlo, lo digo en serio - recuerdo esas palabras cursis de niño y me siento igual que en ese momento. Nunca me había dicho eso tan directamente ya que Koushi no era de esos. Tú sabías que todos le importaban demasiado, pero no te lo decía directamente.

Sentí que mis orejas estaban rojas y que Suga lo notó. Sonrió, como si fuera normal. Supe que no me podría zafar.

\- Koushi, tú no has tenido sexo con ninguna chica, ¿cierto? - se atragantó un poco con el sorbo de bebida y me miró sonrojado. Él quería saber, que se lo aguantara ahora.

Tampoco era como si se burlaría de mí.

\- N-no que yo sepa - bajó el tono de voz un poco y yo me reí ésta vez.

\- ¡Pero no te pongas tan nervioso! - golpee su espalda - tú querías saber - hice una pausa entre que apurábamos el paso - me pregunto si será estúpido no haberlo hecho ya, ahora que no tenemos responsabilidades con nadie.

\- ¿Acaso quieres follar con alguien por eso? - la vergüenza se le había ido de inmediato - tú sabes que no me gusta mucho eso de hacerlo con quién sea.

\- Supongo. Aún así, no creo que sea malo. Somos jóvenes, no causaría tanto problema. Menos ahora que tenemos tantas tensiones por el campeonato.

Llegamos a mi casa, la que era un departamento en un pequeño edificio de dos pisos. Koushi se detuvo a mi lado, mientras yo la abría. Las luces estaban apagadas.

\- ¿Acaso tienes a alguien con quién desahogarte? - estaba sonriendo, como siempre. Me gustaba de él que solo ese gesto pudiera tranquilizarme. Era mi mejor amigo.

\- ¡No! - reí - no es eso, solo es algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza.

Entramos y no había nadie. Encendí las luces y fui a la cocina. En el refrigerador había una nota de mi mamá.

\- Koushi, ven - él entró, después de dejar sus cosas en la sala - mi mamá dice que no vuelve hasta mañana, le dieron un turno de noche en el trabajo muy bien pagado y no sé qué.

\- ¿Y por qué no te llamó?

\- Tenía sin batería el celular, ¿quieres ir al parque a practicar un rato? - no tenía mucho sueño.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Tienes la malla?

Instalamos un cordel amarrado a cada lado de la cancha a la altura de una malla común. La mía... no recuerdo que había pasado con ella, pero antes si la habíamos ocupado. Practicamos lanzamientos por una hora más o menos y el cuerpo no nos dio más. La práctica del Club no nos permitía hacerlo por mucho tiempo fuera de ella. Recogimos todo y volvimos a mi departamento. Nos lanzamos al piso, muy cansados. Como mi casa era muy pequeña, tiraríamos los futones en la sala para dormir más cómodos, como siempre. Yo me duché primero para preparar algo de comer. Cuando Koushi salió del baño, nos sentamos en la mesa y él tocó el tema de nuevo.

\- ¿Se te ofreció alguna chica, Sawamura? - no era un tema que me emocionara mucho. Me quedé callado por unos minutos.

\- No pude hacerle nada. Me sentía muy avergonzado - intenté no mirarlo mientras me acababa mi plato, pero sabía que Suga tenía la mirada fija en mí - la traje a casa y, aún así, no pude hacer nada.

Él también había terminado y recogió la mesa.

Ahora parecía molesto.

Él solo movió la mesa y sacó los futones de mi habitación. Incluso los instaló. No me dijo nada. Ya habíamos salido con pijama del baño, pero hacía mucho calor para eso. Suga se quitó la sudadera y se metió al futón de un golpe, aún mirándome, como queriendo que me moviera, no sé.

\- Apaga tú la luz, Daichi estúpido.

Lo hice y me acosté. No sabía qué responderle. Estaba esperando que me regañara o algo así.

\- Fue estúpido, lo sé.

\- Lo fue, Daichi - se sentó en el futón y me miró - ¿te das cuenta que la puedes embarazar o algo así? tal vez la chica tenía alguna enfermedad o algo, ¿tenías intenciones de protegerte, aunque fuera? - no me permitió responder - se que no. Sé que no sabes mucho del asunto. Por lo menos podrías investigar un poco antes de follarte a la primera niña tonta que se te ofrezca.

No me pude enojar. Tenía razón. Nunca pensé en protegerme esa vez ni nada, había sido algo muy estúpido. Me senté y lo miré. Quería que esa mirada de enfado se fuera y me sonriera tranquilamente, como siempre. Golpee su rodilla y le sonreí.

\- No te enfades tanto, no lo haré otra vez. Al menos no tan despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Vamos Daichi! ¿siquiera le preguntaste si tomaba pastillas o algo? eres un tonto - al parecer, él si sabía mucho del tema.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto tú del asunto? - se me había escapado la interrogación.

\- No seas idiota, sabes que soy amigo de Yui desde la infancia. Claro que se esas cosas - ella era una amiga de Suga. Eran vecinos desde los 5 años. Lo que más me sorprendía era que él no notara que la chica estaba loca por él desde hace mucho. O eso creía yo.

\- Eres tú el idiota que no quiere aceptar que esa chica está loca por ti, no seas ingenuo - Koushi se sonrojó un poco. O, al menos, lo que se alcanzaba a ver entre la oscuridad - ya lo sabías...

\- ¡Claro! ella me lo dijo, tonto. Solo que no quiso que se lo dijera a nadie porque estaba muy avergonzada. Sabía que yo no sentía lo mismo.

Ese tipo de comentarios me hicieron sentir muy lejano a él. Era mi mejor amigo, pero parecía no saber mucho sobre lo que fuera que le pasara.

\- Es una chica hermosa, Suga. No seas tonto - puse mi mano en su cabello y se lo revolví. Quería quitarme esa sensación del pecho.

Sugawara jamás sería lejano a mí, eso estaba claro desde hace mucho. Se preocupaba tanto por mí que hubiera sido estúpido creerlo de ese modo.

\- Que lo sea, no me gusta. Ella ya lo sabe y el asunto está arreglado - me quitó la mano y me agarró del brazo - eres tú el imbécil. Si quieres follarte a alguien, mejor a quien conozcas o algo así. Eres muy ingenuo y van a jugar contigo, estoy seguro.

\- Gracias por tu confianza en mi criterio - reí, también lo tomé del brazo. El mismo que Koushi me tenía fuertemente tomado.

Se me vino una locura a la cabeza que intente desaparecer en seguida.

No pude.

Sin pensarlo, puse mi mano libre sobre su abdomen. Ahí, una sensación agradable me recorrió por completo. Estaba claro lo que quería hacer, no podría aguantarme. Fue desbordante de un segundo a otro, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

Ahora, antes de que yo hiciera cualquier cosa, Koushi fue el que me soltó y puso una de sus manos en mi pierna. Me dio escalofríos. Lo peor es que fue muy evidente porque el cuerpo completo me tuvo que haber temblado. Vi que él se mordió el labio o, tal vez, lo imaginé. Solo sentí como se abalanzaba sobre mí y me botaba al futón de un golpe. Tenía su boca pegada a la mía mientras se acomodaba en medio de mis piernas.

Fue como si todo lo que creía de mi mismo hubiera caído a la basura.

Me esforcé por levantarme y lo tomé del cuello y la cintura para apegarlo a mi cuerpo. Era una sensación exquisita, digna de alguien como él. Estaba claro que Suga era un chico popular en la clase, pero nunca le vi darle tanta importancia. En esos momentos sí que se aprovechó de su talento natural. No despegaba sus labios de mi cuello y respiraba agitadamente, mientras me quitaba la sudadera. Sin que pudiera detenerlo, se sentó sobre mis caderas y se comenzó a mover lentamente, casi al ritmo de sus besos. Yo estaba completamente inmovilizado y dispuesto a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Sentía nuestras erecciones rozarse y quería arrancarle el pantalón. Él se encargó de bajar el mío en seguida después de acostarme en el futón. De paso, él se quitó los suyos y me besaba el pecho.

Casi agarro su cabeza y la pongo en medio de mis piernas, pero no podía. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo esa barrera entre lo que podríamos hacer o, al menos, en lo que yo podía hacer con él. No sé si era un respeto que sentía, o algo, pero no pude hacerlo, siquiera sugerirlo. Dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera, sin pensar en nada más que en las acciones abrumadoras. No quería pensar en qué pasaría después.

Me volvió a levantar y se volvió a poner sobre mis caderas. Gimió tan fuerte que tuve que taparle la boca. Al hacerlo, creí que el corazón me explotaría o tendría que morderlo para aguantarme las ganas de hacerle cualquier otra cosa.

Vi cuando una de sus manos bajó por su espalda hasta quizá dónde. Oh... yo, quién jamás había tenido sexo con nadie, ahora tenía a mi mejor amigo masturbándose sobre mí. Fue un impacto realmente impresionante. Sabía lo que hacía, gemía en mi oído. Se movía, de arriba, hacia abajo. Mi erección sentía cada uno de sus movimientos como si ya estuviera dentro de él, pero no me la ganaría. No me vendría hasta que él me lo pidiera. No me atrevía.

Tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre su erección. La misma que me estaba enloqueciendo en ese momento. Todo tipo de razón se me escapó.

\- ¿En verdad no te vas a mover, no harás nada? no puedes hacerme eso, Daichi.

Lo agarré de la cintura y lo lancé sobre su futón. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero puse mi cabeza entre sus piernas y abrí mi boca. Lamí como pude. Mordí un poco, creo. Traté de pensar en cómo me gustaría que él me lo hiciera, pero sus gemidos ahogados con mi mano no me dejaron meditarlo demasiado. Sabía que faltaba poco para que él me pidiera lo que fuera que esperaba que le hiciera y me mentalicé en eso.

En un segundo, lo tenía sentado otra vez sobre mis piernas y me besaba como jamás creí que él sabría besarme. Bajó el ritmo. Rozaba su erección con la mía y se apegó a mi cuerpo. Mientras sentía cómo me apretaba, él me besó de nuevo sin poder notar yo si le dolía o no. Yo actuaba como por instinto, pero él parecía saber todo lo que hacíamos.

Eso se impregnó en mi cabeza, el hecho de que ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Dejé de besarlo.

\- Ya lo habías hecho antes, Koushi. No me mientas - él se había detenido, esperando acostumbrarse. Casi no podíamos respirar.

\- Una vez casi lo hice - se le escapó un gemido que casi me hizo botarlo y hacerle lo que se me ocurriera - pero no pude. Siempre vienes a mi cabeza en momentos así.

Se detuvo. Una de sus manos fue hasta su boca, lucía sorprendido. A mí me dejó con la mente en blanco y casi me vine dentro de él. Era tan intenso y solo éramos unos adolecentes.

\- ¿Quieres matarme Koushi? - reí - ¿tienes idea de lo exquisito que eres? - eso también se me había escapado.

\- Cállate Daichi - rió, pero comenzó a moverse. Logró hipnotizarme de inmediato. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo.

Él se movía sobre mí como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces.

Intenté callar nuestros gemidos con besos o lo que intentaba darle en los labios, pero era inútil. Le tapé la boca con la mano y mordí casi todo su abdomen. Él, por su parte, dejó toda mis espalda rasguñada. Realmente, no parecíamos chicos en su primera vez. Menos yo, que nunca había tenido una experiencia con nadie.

Mi estómago estaba apretado y, al venirme, apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y lo miré a los ojos. Ya sabía que eran brillantes y atractivos, lo que fuera, pero allí hicieron pedazos mi cuerpo. Salí de su cuerpo lentamente y bajé mi boca hasta su erección. Estaba al límite. Lo lamí, igual que antes, después de botarlo sobre su futón otra vez. Cuando se vino, todo cayó sobre su pecho.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo lamí por completo. Koushi parecía sorprendido, pero era exquisito. Todo lo que había ocurrido era delicioso.

Me apoyé sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo y sentí que sus manos me empujaron desde el pelo. Me volvió a besar por un buen rato, mientras me volteaba y quedaba sobre mí. Era imposible no querer hacerlo otra vez.

Allí, fue cuando la barrera estúpida que tenía en frente de él explotó y desapareció. Koushi bajó su cabeza hasta mi cadera y comenzó a lamer, pero no como yo lo hice. Él ocupaba toda su boca y sus manos a una velocidad que me hipnotizó. De nuevo. Me vine casi en seguida y él no se quitó. Se tragó todo. Teníamos 17 años y él me había hecho una de las mamadas más excitantes que me han hecho nunca, no podía haber algo normal entre nosotros. Me miró a los ojos en todo momento y sonreía. Yo creo que al ver la satisfacción que me hacía sentir y el cómo me dejó exhausto.

Después de esa noche, todo tipo de complejos adolecentes se fueron.

Nos quedamos dormidos, creo, él sobre mí. Así despertamos. Su rostro estaba rojo y yo me tapé los ojos con una mano, pero ninguno se movía. Era una comodidad que siquiera el despertador pudo quitarnos. Antes de darme cuenta, ya lo estaba besando de nuevo y le estaba desordenando el pelo. Me reía y le mordía el cuello, la oreja. Él me abrazaba, después de que antes de esa noche no lo había hecho nunca. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y no quise decirle nada. Lo levanté, casi en mis brazos y lo tomé de la mano directo al baño. Lo metí a la pequeña ducha y abrí la llave del agua. No sabía qué estaba pasando entre nosotros, pero no quería separarme de él. No paraba de besarlo, tocarlo. Quería que gritaba como anoche, quería que me besara así siempre. Quería que nos quedáramos así todos los días.

\- ¿A qué hora llegará tu mamá? - seguía riendo mientras intentaba lavarse el cabello, pero yo no lo dejaba.

\- En la tarde, después de la práctica.

\- Llegaremos tarde a la de la mañana - intentó ser serio, pero era imposible.

\- Tanaka tiene la llave, no lleguemos. Nadie se enfadará por eso - sabíamos que no era así, pero no quería detenerme. Ya tenía una erección con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

\- Ahora entiendo cuánto te hacía falta tener sexo con alguien - quedé pensando si es que era así o no. No lo medité demasiado.

\- Me hacía falta tener sexo contigo, Koushi.

Dio un respingo y vi sus orejas rojas. Las mismas que mordí en ese instante. Lo voltee y besé su mejilla. Su frente. Su nariz. Su cuello. Agarré sus muslos y los apegué a mi cuerpo antes de notar lo mucho que me avergonzó haberlo hecho. Suga rió al verme rojo, supongo.

\- No puedo creer que aún tengas fuerzas para hacerlo otra vez.

\- Te culparé a ti toda mi vida.

Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido así.

Desde ese día, parecía que había comenzado una estupidez que duró nada. Después de eso, el campeonato comenzó y nos enfocamos en ganar. No paramos de ganar hasta terminar nuestro tercer año. Yo no pude dejar de mirar a Koushi de esa manera nunca más. Me había dejado tan amarrado a todo lo que él irradiaba que jamás pude estar con una chica. Nadie parecía ser suficiente.

Nunca volvimos a hacerlo. Jamás. Sugawara se comenzó a alejar de mí, nunca más se quedó en mi casa. En el salón, yo nunca pude dejar de mirarlo. En las prácticas, menos. Seguíamos siendo amigos, pero nunca habló del tema. Lo evitó, una y otra vez, el quedarse a solas conmigo. Fueron unos cuantos meses de incertidumbre al no encontrarlo nunca por el colegio.

Me lanzó lejos, pero yo no quise darme por vencido.

El día de la graduación sentí tantas cosas con todos nuestros compañeros despidiéndonos. Asahi lloró toda la ceremonia. Koushi no me miró siquiera para decirme adiós o, lo que fuera. Llevábamos 3 años jugando juntos y siquiera se atrevía a mirarme. Me enrabié. Lo hice y lo agarré del brazo a la salida del colegio y lo metí a la fuerza al salón del club. Él no decía nada, pero estaba parado firmemente, con una mirada que jamás le había conocido. Me acerqué a él.

\- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Sugawara! no te perdonaré esto nunca.

Lo tomé de la cintura y no lo solté hasta que me tomó del pelo y me siguió. Toda la rabia que tenía se esfumó por completo.

\- No me perdones Daichi - se soltó de mí y me alejó. No me quedó más que soltarlo - he tenido lindos momentos contigo en este tiempo, pero llegarán hasta aquí. No nos veremos de nuevo.

Ahí, quise golpearlo, pero me retuve.

\- ¿Acaso te irás o algo así?

Él me miró, inflexible. No dijo nada, solo salió del salón del club y cerró la puerta.

Lo busqué en su casa mil veces, pero jamás me abrieron Ni siquiera en la casa de Yui. No contestó teléfono ni nada. Desapareció. Le pregunté a todos sobre él, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba. En Karasuno tampoco sabían nada.

Estuve meses buscándolo, pero no estuve ni cerca.

Me fui a vivir a Tokio con la ayuda de Kuroo, ya que me aceptaron en una Universidad de allá. Me alejé completamente del voleibol.

Ahora, han pasado ya dos años. Tantos problemas y curiosidades adolecentes parecen ser tan poco importantes, pero él no.

Viví tantas cosas en Miyagi, desde finales de campeonatos hasta barbacoas con el equipo, pero no pude volver nunca. Ni tener contacto con nadie. Es similar a un berrinche de niño, pero no quiero volver nunca si Koushi no está allí.

A pesar de eso, ya lo dejé de buscar hace tanto tiempo.

Quedó como un puto recuerdo que no se irá nunca.

 **.-.**

 **La relación de ellos es increíblemente hermosa y se presta para tantas cosas... son vida.**

 **Quería dedicarle este fic a la querida** _ **Dayfujoshi**_ **que me ha traído tantos lindos momentos con sus fics y perversiones. La primera vez que leí un fic Daisuga que me asesinó, era de ella, así que va con cariño.**

 **Gracias por leer y pásense por su hermosa cuenta.**

 **Te lov-, de lector/a a lector/a.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! sé que soy la peor persona a la hora de actualizar un fic, pero dos cosas a mi defensa:**

 **1.- Estaba muriendo en la U este semestre y apenas tuve tiempo para dormir.**

 **2.- No publicaba un fic de más de un capítulo desde los 15, los cuales han sido muchos años.**

 **Prometo actualizar pronto, dependiendo de mis horas de sueño en esta temporada trabajo-veraniego.**

 **No planeaba, al inicio de esta idea, continuar con esta idea, pero cuando me lo sugirieron no me pude resistir.**

 **Gracias por entrar aquí, eso siempre me alegra los días.**

 **Soy Ally, por cierto.**

 **ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A FURUDATE, COMO YA SE SABE. QUE GANAS DE QUE SEAN 3D Y QUEDÁRMELOS PARA MI.**

 **...**

No alcancé a decir nada antes de que Asahi se me saltara encima y me apretara más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Estaba más alto, tenía el pelo más largo; me picó la nariz. No pude moverme. Fueron miles de recuerdos que se vinieron a mi cabeza.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto nos ha costado encontrarte.

Allí debió haber notado que me tenía abrazado porque se soltó de golpe y me alejó. Sonreía como nunca lo recordé. No parecía dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - de la sorpresa, no lo saludé. Ni siquiera pude sonreírle.

\- ¿No me dejarás pasar, al menos? - en cambio, él no paraba de mostrar lo dientes. No pude decir nada mientras se acomodaba en la sala y me observaba fijamente servirle un té caliente apoyando su codo en la mesa y descansando su mejilla en su mano, sentado en uno de los cojines - estás diferente Daichi; incluso más alto.

Mi cabello estaba más largo que en la secundaria, pero no era nada que me importara.

\- Creo que todos lo estamos.

Hice una mueca intentando simpatizar, pero no pude. Asahi bebía un sorbo bastante menos impaciente mientras que yo me arrancaba de su vista con intentos fallidos en nada que pudiera distraerme.

\- No te pongas así, no vengo para molestarte. Si quieres, me iré.

Era lo que menos quería.

\- Claro que no Azumane, quédate el tiempo que quieras. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Intentando no pensar tanto, me serví un vaso de té también. Él se veía muy feliz. Yo, por otro lado, había descuidado mi apariencia completamente.

\- ¡No me creerás, pero decidí entrar a estudiar este año! al final, pediatría. Postulé a una Universidad de aquí ya que conseguí buenas recomendaciones y quedé. Noya también entró a la misma, pero con una beca de deportes. ¿Puedes creer que el equipo de voleibol nacional lo está financiando? yo creo que jugará en partidos oficiales la próxima temporada - hablaba muy rápido, se le notaba emocionado - ahora vivimos juntos, compartiendo piso. Es más barato. Me está ayudando con esto de la ciudad. No me entusiasmaba mucho, pero ha sido agradable - sonreía y no paraba. Me sabía perfectamente toda la historia, pero no fui capaz de pedirle que se detuviera. Escucharlo hablar de nuevo fue un alivio que no creí que necesitara.

Pero, seguía confundido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Azumane? - no sé si soné de mala gana, pero no era mi intención. Él se bebió el último sorbo de té y se sirvió más.

Yo ni siquiera lo había probado.

\- Tú sabes qué hago, no me mires así.

Eso era obvio, pero prefería que fuera específico.

\- No exactamente.

\- Quería decir... - jugaba con un lazo de su chaqueta que colgaba en su pecho - ... digo, necesitaba decirte - hacia pausas, tartamudeaba. Por un momento, volví a la secundaria y a sus inevitables 'lo siento' cada vez que algo malo pasaba en el gimnasio - Quiero decirte que con Shimizu, Noya y Tanaka te hemos buscado por todas partes. Preguntamos por muchos lugares si alguien sabía de ti, pero fue imposible. Al final, Hinata dijo que Kuroo le dijo dónde estabas. Pensábamos que te habías ido al extranjero - sonreía nerviosamente.

Estaba muy distraído, pero sentía que omitía información. Eran alucinaciones mías, locuras. Pensamientos desagradables que no me dejaban disfrutar el tenerlo allí. Maldito Kuroo y su lengua suelta. Siempre me había dicho que debía regresar, pero no creí que iría directo a contarles dónde estaba.

\- Por cierto, Hinata supo porque es amigo de Kenma. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero era el armador de Nekoma en la secundaria - claro que lo recordaba. Kuroo hablaba mucho de él ya que se veían a diario.

Kuroo era la única persona con la que me seguía viendo.

Hubo un silencio con un par de sorbos de té entremedio. El primero de mi vaso.

Quise pedirle perdón. A él y a todos. En ese momento me dieron ganas de hacerlo, pero la costumbre de estar bien al no saber nada parecía importarme más.

\- Te veo tan preocupado que creo es mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto - se quitó la bufanda y el cabello le colgó un poco más abajo que los hombros - no vine para pedir explicaciones así que no me mires como si tuvieras que dar cuenta de algo. Con los chicos estábamos preocupados, eso es todo. Es lo normal, también. Tu siempre te preocupaste por todos - agarró mi mano y me sobresalté. Supe que era algún gesto tranquilizador cuando me sonrió tan característicamente de su torpeza. Era imposible que me calmara - ellos quieren verte. Haremos algún tipo de reunión para celebrar la Beca de Deportes que le dieron a Shouyo y Kageyama. Será este sábado en mi casa, a las 8. Quiero que vayas.

Me lo estaba pidiendo, eso estaba claro. Podía decir que no. Debía decir que no. Debía, mejor dicho, decir que sí. Lo cierto es que tenía solo una cosa en la cabeza.

\- Debo irme Daichi, tengo que ver algo en la Universidad y aproveché de venir, pero ten mi número de teléfono - sacó un papel de su pantalón y lo puso en mi mano con una torpeza radiante - llámame si es que decides o no ir. Todos estarán allí.

 _Todos estarán allí._

Él se levantó y volvió a colocarse la bufanda. Dio gracias por el té y se acercó a la puerta. Mientras se abrochaba las zapatillas me levanté y apreté el papel con fuerza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con _todos_?

Hubo un silencio entre que se terminaba de abrochar y se levantaba.

\- Todos son _todos_ , Daichi. No hagas que te nombre a cada uno, me harás pensar que no nos recuerdas - me seguía sonriendo. Me dolía el estómago.

Recordaba hasta cada una de las jugadas que hicimos juntos.

\- Claro que los recuerdo a todos Azumane; no digas eso - intenté sonreír también, pero no resultó muy bien.

\- Claro. Espero verte luego - al cerrar él la puerta, esta me retumbó en la cabeza. Mi corazón latió muy rápido y los pies se me movieron solos.

\- ¡Asahi! - él se volteó y me vio asomado tras la puerta. Hacía mucho frío, estaba comenzando a nevar, pero el techo del 2do piso del edificio de departamentos nos protegía. Yo salí en calcetines. Azumane se reía, estaba a unos 20 pasos de mi, a punto de llegar a la escalera.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Sábado a las 6 en el café al lado del Centro Comercial! ¡Nos vamos juntos!

Fue atarantado.

\- ¡Me hubieras llamado por teléfono! - reía. Hizo una pausa - ¡te veré allá! - se volteó y llegó hasta la escalera.

Intenté sonreír de nuevo, pero no salió muy bien. No me metí al departamento hasta que ya no se veía y, claro, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía demasiado frío. No pude volver a dormir bien esos días.

La cafetería no tenía nada en especial, ni siquiera era muy grande. Las mesas eran para dos personas y solo trabajaba una chica como mesera. Habían pocas mesas llenas. El ambiente era cálido. Las manos me dolían debido a lo heladas que estaban.

Me senté en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, pedí un café expreso y un té con leche y endulzante. Había llegado antes de lo debido por culpa de la ansiedad que me golpeaba la nuca cada vez que bajaba mi guardia. Tenía el presentimiento de que Azumane llegaría antes de lo previsto también y no me equivoqué. Llegó solo unos minutos después. Le dio una vuelta con la mirada a la cafetería y caminó hacia mi enseguida, al verme. Venía con una sonrisa en la boca y con la nariz rojiza. Afuera nevaba como hace tiempo no lo hacía en esta época, al menos no en Tokio. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de la silla, donde se sentó y me miró con una alegría que me comenzaba a poner nervioso. Podía ver su aliento salir.

\- Te pedí un té con leche, deben estar por traerlos - debería haber sonreído, pero no lo hice.

\- Gracias - se acomodó y agarró una de mis manos de la misma sorpresiva forma que en mi departamento - hace mucho frío afuera, ¿esperaste mucho?

\- Solo unos minutos - me la soltó. O tal vez yo me solté, no estoy seguro.

Ya había asumido, después de pensar tanto en su visita de hace unos días, que los silencios eran culpa mía.

\- Lo siento Azumane, no sé por dónde comenzar.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la universidad estos días? - justo la mesera trajo el té y el café. Se demoró una eternidad en dejarlo sobre la mesa. Se me hizo una eternidad.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber sobre eso? - el rió.

\- No levantes una ceja Daichi. No va contigo.

Tuve que haber sonreído porque asintió.

\- Es una mala costumbre que he agarrado en este tiempo.

Definitivamente los silencios eran culpa mía, pero que me mirara tan fijamente era mérito suyo. Me ponía de los nervios.

\- Ya dije que no quería interrogarte - ahora se ponía serio - solo pensé que sería bueno conversar antes de que vieras a todos.

Seguía siendo tan precavido. Supongo que fue una lección de Suga, en su momento.

\- Tampoco es que tenga miedo Asahi, no te confundas. Será bueno verlos a todos de nuevo.

\- No lo creo, Daichi - tenía que nombrar más problemas de los que yo ya tenía en mi cabeza - ¿no te das cuenta de que algunos podemos estar enfadados porque desapareciste?

Nunca lo pensé. O, la verdad es que nunca le di importancia.

\- ¿Es así? - debería haber sonado más interesado, quizás, pero no lo fue.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - levantó la voz, lo que era extraño. Supongo que su carácter había cambiado - somos amigos, ¿se te olvidó tan rápido?

No dije nada. No quería hablar del tema. Se desviaría, estaba seguro.

\- No te quedes callado Daichi. Tienes la obligación de explicarme algo a mí, aunque sea.

\- No la tengo - lo dije calmadamente, pero firme - aunque eso no significa que no te pueda pedir disculpas.

Me miro fijo, esperando. Faltaban sus brazos cruzados de forma demandante, solamente.

\- Lo siento.

Tomé un sorbo de café. Estaba tibio. Supongo que el de Asahi también. La conversación nos había tomado más tiempo del que sentí pasar.

Me sonrió. Volví a sentir una calidez en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Lo pensé un momento.

\- Siento el haber desaparecido. Fue estúpido, un capricho. Lo hice sin pensarlo tanto.

\- Deberías pensarlo un poco más, estúpido - si hubiésemos estado en preparatoria creo que jamás me hubiese dicho eso. No pude evitar reírme esta vez. Él también lo hizo - todos hemos querido escapar alguna vez - de alguna manera esa conversación parece haberle sido suficiente.

Le conté varias cosas, entre ellas que estaba estudiando Ingeniería comercial, aunque eso no parecía haber sido muy importante nunca. Las materias no se me complicaban lo suficiente, pero si tenía la oportunidad de quejarme sobre el poco tiempo que tenía para descansar lo hacía y esta no fue la excepción. Él solo me miraba y hacía un par de preguntas de vez en cuando, pero no hondó más en algún asunto. Le conté que no veía a mis padres desde que vine a Tokio después de salir de Karasuno. La peor estupidez de un capricho que parecía haber llegado muy lejos.

\- Entonces es cierto que no has vuelto a Miyagi ni una vez. Pensé que Kuroo le había mentido a Kenma cuando Hinata nos contó.

Maldito Kuroo.

\- Me gustaría saber qué más les dijo Kuroo.

\- No mucho. Solo donde vives y esto, pero porque Kenma se lo preguntó. Al parecer tampoco soltó mucho. Aún así ayudó a dar contigo. Supuse que tú tendrías más cosas que decir.

Las tenía. Claro que sí.

\- No sé si muchas, la verdad. Lo cierto es que dejé el volley. No he vuelto a practicar desde que lo hice con ustedes.

Él me miró un momento menos sorprendido de lo que creí que se vería.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste, Daichi? tienen club en la universidad, podríamos habernos topado en algún campeonato.

\- No quería volver a jugar si no era con ustedes. Ya no se veía tan interesante ni divertido. Terminó perdiendo el sentido para mí.

Eso sí que pareció sorprenderlo, pero fue solo un momento. Luego volvió a su sonrisa tan calmada de siempre. Vibró su celular sobre la mesa.

\- Ya es hora de irnos, Noya está molestando. Vamos - se levantó y cogió su chaqueta. Se la colocó sin prisa mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos al frio infernal otra vez, aunque ya no estaba nevando.

La casa de Asahi estaba a unas cuadras del Centro Comercial así que caminamos. De alguna forma él irradiaba algún tipo de emoción que no sabría explicar muy bien. Aún así, se sentía familiar. Se hizo un nudo en mi estómago. No tardamos más de 10 minutos en estar frente a la puerta del departamento que estaba en un quinto piso de un pequeño edificio residencial en medio de tanto comercio. No había ascensor y subimos escaleras. Pude notar la diferencia de estado físico entre ambos. Me sirvió para disimular tanto nerviosismo.

Jamás podría estar preparado para verlos a todos de nuevo.

\- Noya dijo que habían llegado _todos_ ya, entremos.

Sin dejarme responder abrió la puerta y entramos. Un corto pasillo con luz apagada apareció con una puerta entreabierta que dejaba salir luz y unas voces muy conocidas y ruidosas. Nos quitamos los zapatos y caminé lentamente detrás de él. Deslizó la puerta y el corazón se me detuvo.

\- ¡Hasta que llegaste, Azumane! - Noya se detuvo en frente de Asahi y me miró fijamente por un momento. Me dio el tiempo de explorar la habitación. El Kotatsu. Este parecía estar lleno de recuerdos felices que irrumpieron en mi mente en un segundo. Todos los del equipo, en mi último año, estaban allí.

Era como volver al gimnasio después de un fin de semana libre. El pecho se me apretó casi sin permitirme devolver sus saludos interminables y entusiasmados. Personas como Tsukishima o Kageyama se quedaron sentados, esperando que me acercara, pero otros como Hinata o Tanaka se me acercaron de inmediato más eufóricamente de lo que me esperaba. Me senté en un sofá que parecía estar totalmente fuera de lugar con la tradicionalidad de la habitación, al lado de Ukai-san y Takeda-sensei. Ese contraste hacía notar quiénes eran los que vivían allí. Ambos estilos eran muy acordes con Azumane y Nishinoya, juntos.

Mientras Asahi me preparaba un té en la cocina me encogí en el sofá y me aguantaba las lágrimas de rabia, tratando de sonreírle a los que me intentaban sacar algunas palabras. Aún me seguía sintiendo el capitán del equipo en esa habitación. Por un momento olvidé el por qué me había ido de Miyagi, aunque no duró mucho. El vacío no tardó en ser expuesto.

\- Eh, Daichi, ¿no has sabido nada de Suga-san? no lo hemos podido encontrar - se sintió como si Tanaka hubiese sentido que dijo algo incorrecto - ¡aunque no me mal entiendas, no es que no estemos felices de que vinieras! te esperábamos.

Noya se metió al diálogo de inmediato.

\- Ryuu se refiere a que con Suga-senpai no hemos tenido tanta suerte como contigo. Pensábamos que tú sabrías dónde estaba.

Miré a los ojos de Azumane, quien estaba entrado a la habitación y, luego, a Shimizu. Ambos estaban callados y dieron un suspiro al cruzar miradas conmigo. Parecían, ya, haber dado por perdido el asunto. Yo lancé una mueca, tratando de no verme tan interesado mientras Asahi me daba el té y se sentaba al lado de Nishinoya, en uno de los cómodos cojines que estaba repartidos por todo el lugar.

\- No he sabido nada de Sugawara desde la graduación.

Me costó menos decirlo de lo que pensaba. Al menos no era el único quién había sentido su ausencia, aunque de manera bastante diferente.

Después de eso, la reunión transcurrió como si nos hubiéramos visto el día anterior, aunque los temas de conversación fueron bastante diferentes a los que hablarías con alguien a quien ves todos los días. Supe en detalle sobre las becas de Hinata y Kageyama. Habían jugado un partido oficial donde el entrenador de Japón había ido a observar debido al gran nivel que habían demostrado los equipos de preparatoria del país. Como jugadores individuales habían crecido mucho y me aseguraron que ya no eran como antes. Lo dijeron con tanta seguridad que no me atreví a no creerles. Brindamos con té (ya que hacía mucho frío) por la causa varias veces. Después, no sé de dónde salió el alcohol. Takeda-sensei parecía escapar, esa noche, de su deber de profesor ya que varios eran aún menores de edad. Tanaka comenzó -con entusiasmo- a hablar sobre sus inevitables ganas de formar parte de alguna universidad para jugar en el club de voleibol de adultos, pero aún no sabía qué carrera le aburría menos. Ennoshita y Kinoshita ya estaban estudiando, en la de Miyagi, diseño gráfico y animación; parecían felices con la carrera ya que, además de voleibol, siempre habían compartido un gusto por los videojuegos que, en tercer año, había llevado a un gran interés por la creación de estos. Narita, por su lado, se veía feliz siguiendo el negocio familiar, aunque esperaba estudiar algo relacionado con administración de empresas en cuanto juntara el dinero suficiente. En el caso de Ukai-san, seguía entrenando al equipo de Karasuno y Takeda-sensei seguía siendo el profesor que apoyaba al club.

Me sentí golpeado por cada uno de los chicos debido a la desconexión de la vida que llevaban en Karasuno, aunque sus personalidades se mantenían. Obviamente, los cabellos más largos o cortos y las alturas distintas se notaban, al igual que las diferentes expresiones. La excepción era, por supuesto, la unión que seguía haciéndose más visible mientras hablaban. Seguía igual. Yamaguchi, eso sí, parecía el más cambiado. Su cabello estaba corto y hacia arriba, lo que permitía ver todo su rostro. No se le dio bien hablar delante de todos, pero Tsukishima se encargó de eso.

Yo sabía que Tsukishima estaba al tanto de que me seguía viendo con Kuroo, quien me había contado, desde el testimonio de él mismo, todo lo que los chicos decían. Lo hacía solo para crearme más ansias de volver que, según Tetsuro, yo tenía, pero no las había sentido hasta ver a los ojos a Azumane unos días atrás, en mi departamento. Kuroo nunca lo entendió. Aún así, ahora sería imposible zafarme.

Entre más reían y conversaban de sus ganas de estudiar, trabajar y hacer cosas, noté que no quería mi turno para hablar y me pilló desprevenido.

\- ¿Y tú, Daichi? ¿Qué has hecho en estos años?

Supe, por el tono de su voz, que Shimizu estaba enojada. Apretaba la mano de Yachi-san con mucha fuerza, después de que ambas hablaran de que compartirían cuarto en Miyagi para poder estudiar Pedagogía juntas, aunque una dos años antes que la otra. Por otro lado, por mucho que miré a Kiyoko a los ojos, no podía dejar de sentirme totalmente ajeno a ella. Sentí como si algo faltara entre nosotros. Siempre fuimos cercanos desde, más o menos, la mitad de primer año, _aunque faltaba alguien más en esa sumatoria_. Aún así, jamás fui capaz de contarle sobre Koushi. Me invadió la duda sobre si sabía el por qué ambos nos dejamos de hablar a finales de tercero.

Ahora, tenía todas las miradas en mi y de mi boca no salía nada. ¿Aspiraciones? se me escaparon de la cabeza y se hicieron rudimentarias, pequeñas. Poco importantes.

\- Estudiar, más que nada. Me enfoqué en eso y me ha ido bien, no me quejo. Tengo tiempo suficiente para... - casi se me trabó la lengua, sin saber cómo seguir - ... enfocare en ello ya que me dieron una beca que me cubre la mitad de la carrera. Lo demás me alcanza con los ahorros del banco que mi familia tiene desde que soy pequeño, aunque la carrera me quita demasiado tiempo libre, más del que me gustaría.

Tanaka esperaba ansioso, observándome.

\- ¡¿Y? ¿cómo ha estado el equipo de voleibol?!

Entré en pánico sin entender por qué me estaba pasando. Miré a Azumane de la peor forma que pude, en desesperación. Él me lanzó una mirada comprensiva, como intentando no permitirme responder, pero no fue el que sacó del aprieto (por alguna razón no quería decir delante de todos que no jugaba hace dos años).

Casi se me cae el té de la mano.

\- Sawamura-san, acompáñame a buscar bebidas a la cocina. Nos lo debes por andar desaparecido. Asahi debe estar cansado de ser el anfitrión.

\- ¡En ese caso, Nishinoya-san debería hacerlo! - Hinata se veía en mucha más confianza. Los demás rieron.

\- ¡Lo haré en la próxima vuelta!- golpeó a Hinata en el brazo - ¡no me traiciones así, Shouyo!

Lo próximo que supe es que Shimizu me había dado un golpe en la cara apenas había cerrado la puerta de la cocina, después de cruzar el pasillo. La tuve que haber mirado bastante sorprendido porque jamás creí que la vería comenzar a llorar en frente mío.

\- Siempre fuiste un tonto Daichi, pero nunca creí que nos dejarías como si no hubiéramos pasado tantas cosas como amigos, como equipo.

Ahí supe que Asahi, al hablar sobre los que estaban enojados conmigo por el asunto, no se refería solo a sí mismo. Me quedé congelado mientras me sobaba la cara y la miraba sonarse la nariz. Parecía tener un resfriado, de paso.

\- Estas siendo más enérgica que Azumane. Él solo me levantó la voz - sonreí un poco y, antes de que me pudiera responder y yo comenzara a llorar con ella, le di un abrazo estrepitoso y atarantado. Nunca antes lo había hecho ni me habría atrevido mientras estábamos en la preparatoria, pero esa sensación en mi pecho estaba por explotar.

No pensé en ella ni por un segundo desde que me fui. Ni en nadie. Solo tenía a uno en mi cabeza.

\- Se que no basta con un lo siento, pero te lo digo en serio. No quería lastimar a nadie, solo lo hice - reí - supongo que mi familia estará mucho peor conmigo.

Para mi sorpresa, ella también rió.

\- Eres un maldito egoísta. Llaman seguido a mi celular preguntando por ti.

Ese tipo de información es la que cae justo en el estómago, con la culpa y el remordimiento. Toda la rabia que sentía por un enamoramiento de adolescente que había salido mal, se desvaneció. Quién creería que al ver a todos llenos de aspiraciones claras y firmes me harían notar lo estancado que me estaba quedando.

Kuroo tenía toda la razón. Siempre he sido un cobarde. Supongo que está bien aceptarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? - dijo, de la nada. Al igual que Azumane. Me lo pensé en un momento.

\- El no haber pensado en nadie cuando me fui, hasta ahora. No es algo que ayude mucho: el quedarse solo.

Shimizu se limpió en mi chaleco mientras yo lo hice con mi manga. Me soltó y se rió. Jamás me había mirado tan tiernamente. Saqué los vasos y ella la bebida para, después de esos 20 minutos injustificables ante los demás, saliéramos con los ojos rojos, a servir.

 **...**

\- ¡Se me hizo tarde, chicos! tengo un examen importante el Lunes y necesito estudiar - el vino nunca me ha ayudado a superar momento fuertes, pero me sentía tan feliz que no reparé en que me estaba sobrepasando.

\- ¡Vamos Sawamura, no te vayas! - jamás en su vida pensé que Hinata me llamaría por mi nombre. Estaba completamente ebrio. Kageyama no paraba de reír junto a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Parecían haber tenido más experiencias con el chico alcoholizado.

\- Debo irme chicos. Les prometo que nos veremos pronto por Miyagi - lo dije lo más sincero que pude. Sentía una nostalgia que me estaba obligando a volver en año nuevo.

La despedida fue más fácil que el saludo. Los sentí a todos cerca, cálidos. Les di a cada uno mi número de teléfono de una forma agobiante y testaruda de la que me avergonzaría después, sobrio. Me dolía el rostro de tanto reír y conseguí ponerme bien los zapatos en la oscuridad del pasillo.

\- ¡¿Te abro, Daichi?! - Azumane me lanzó un grito al yo golpearme con el mueble de las llaves de la entrada mientras me levantaba, haciendo un estruendo que rebotó en las paredes.

\- ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien! - me aseguré de que no me viera tan desordenado dentro de mi chaqueta, bufanda y gorro, me di unos cuantos palmazos en el rostro para asegurarme de que era capaz de llegar bien a mi departamento y abrí la puerta de un golpe, hasta atrás, aún con una sonrisa en la cara por los recuerdo de Karasuno, los de esa noche y porque me dolía la pierna por un movimiento de ebrio estúpido, pero parecieron borrarse de inmediato.

Un flequillo plateado y una mirada gris me detuvieron ante lo que sea que iba a hacer después de abrir la puerta. Me enfoqué en su lunar, su ropa, su postura, sus cambios; todo en un segundo. Tenía una mano en el marco de la puerta, despreocupado, y la otra en su bolso. Sacó su boca desde la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y vi su respiración debido al frío que me comenzó a perforar el pecho. No hubo ninguna expresión

Ni siquiera necesito decir el nombre.

 **Supongo que tendrá como 5 capítulos, si es que. O 4. Aún no lo decido.**

 **Gracias a los que se pasan por aquí.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
